Un secret dévoilé, et mon ennemi devient ami?
by Rin nakano
Summary: SongFic basé sur les chansons de madame kay.Drago à découvert le secret de Harry et s'empresse de le répéter à tous, mais le regretteraitil? [songfic,slash hpdm]
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:**** Rin  
****Disclamer:**** C'est pas a moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii T-T Même mon petit dray-chan l'est pas a moi TT (non l'est à Harry XD) Non en fait tout est a J.K. Rowling snif  
****Avertissement:**** Ceci est un Slash, Yaoi ou peut importe comment vous voulez appelé ça mais c'est HOMO! Alors pour les homophobes ou toute les personnes à qui ça plait pas, c'est sois la croix en haut à droite sois le "précédent" en haut a gauche! **

Voila! C'est une songfic sur madame kay Mes chapitres ne sont vraiment pas long et je m'en excuse T-T C'est que avec les paroles de la chanson, si je veux que ça corresponde, je suis limité... Enfin j'espère que vous y prendrez quand même du plaisir

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

_Dis-moi ce que je dois faire  
Ce que c'est d'être un homme_

Pourquoi...? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que mon plus grand secret soit découvert par lui ??? Bien sur mes deux meilleurs amis sont au courant, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à eux que j'ai pus l'accepter, mais pas au point de vouloir le révéler à tous! Seulement il a fallu qu'il me surprenne dans ses bras! Les bras de celui qui était mon amant il y a quelques jours, avant que Malefoy ne le découvre et le répète a tout Poudlard. Il s'appelait Gaël, et évidemment il a fuit! Au moins j'ai la preuve qu'il ne m'aimait pas tant que ça...

_Dis-moi quels sont tes critères  
Pour rester dans la norme_

Puis les brimades ont redoublées... Tout les homophobes de Poudlard, qu'ils soient Griffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard ou Poufsouffle se sont joint à Malefoy pour m'insulter. On me traite de tout et de rien, mais surtout on me traite comme si je n'étais pas humain. Par chance ils ne sont pas si nombreux, mais disons que les autres ne me défendent pas tous pour autant. Mais bon... j'en ai connu d'autres... j'ai bien tuer Voldemort non? Alors ce n'est pas un groupe d'élève écervelé qui va me terrasser! Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi ça me fait si mal quand il m'insulte?

_Et puis dis-moi que tu me détestes  
On se quitte, Et c'est bien  
Que vouloir être beau c'est pas masculin_

Et ça continue, mais ce que je trouve horrible, c'est que mon "ex" s'est joint a eux! Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, ni comment. Peut être Malefoy a-t-il trouvé un moyen de l'le manipuler? Crédule comme il était, c'est fort probable... Quand je l'ai vu avec cette "bande", ça ma énervé! Alors lui aussi me trahissait? Pourquoi pas Ron et Hermione tant qu'on y était? Alors j'ai décidé de riposter... à ma manière! J'ai attendu le soir d'Halloween, et j'ai sortit ma plus belle robe de soirée. Je me suis pomponné pour être le plus beau possible, et j'ai même réussi à donner un semblant de coiffure à ma tignasse! Mon plan n'a pas échoué, quand je suis entré Gaël a fait une tête de six pieds de long. Il a du se sentir tout penaud, et après une bonne heure passé a l'ignorer, il a fini par venir me parler... Ou plutôt me draguer!

_Alors laisse-moi, je n'ai pas envie de te plaire  
Ni le temps de t'expliquer  
Laisse-moi, je ne veux pas te ressembler_

Il a sortit tous les trucs habituels, les phrases toute faites qu'on entend partout... …videmment, je l'ai repoussé! Et en beauté! Le râteau du siècle! Ce qu'il pouvait me répugner, m'horripiler, me... Me. Enfin! Ceci fini, je pu enfin profiter de la soirée. Je commença par boire, boire et reboire! …tant en septième année, j'étais majeur et en age de boire de l'alcool, allais-je m'en priver après tout ce qu'on m'avait fait subir? Bien sur que non! Hermione et Ron avait fini par se résigner et cessèrent d'essayer de m'en empêcher. C'est alors qu'une fois que je fus bien éméché, à la limite de faire un streap tease sur la table que Malefoy vint me voir.

_Laisse-moi, si ce que je suis t'indispose,  
Y'a une chose que je sais :  
Les garçons portent du rose  
Quand ils n'ont rien a cacher_

"-Qu'est ce tu m'veux?" Lui demandais-je, le visage rouge et le regard perdu. "Si c'est encore pour te foutre de ma gueule, me rabaisser ou quoi que ce sois barre toi! Maintenant j'ai plus rien a cacher, alors si c'est pour trouver encore mes secrets ça sert a rien non plus!"  
Mais malgré ces paroles, il n'était pas partit... Il était resté la, sans rien dire, à me regarder.

_Toi tu n'aimes pas la musique  
Quand ça parle d'amour  
Toi tu voudrais qu'on s'explique  
Comme des hommes, comme des sourds_

La musique me faisait mal à la tête. Pour l'instant c'était les bizar's sister, et ça "déménageait un max" comme disait Ron. Je plissait les yeux, ma vue se brouillant. Puis la musique s'arrêta et un slow commença. Malefoy était toujours la, immobile, sans aucune expression sur son visage. Sauf au commencement du slow, ou il fit une petite mine de dégoût, l'air de dire "c'est quoi cette musique de naze?" Cette réaction de sa part me fit me réveiller.  
"-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux? Qu'on se batte c'est ça?"

_Et moi que veux-tu que je te dise  
On n'est pas fait pareil  
Je suis comme je suis, garde tes conseils _

"-Non!"Dit-il "Je veux t'aider!"  
"-M'aider?" dis-je avant d'éclater de rire. "M'aider? M'aider a quoi? A devenir "normal"? Pfff"  
"-Non, Harry... Parce que être homo ce n'est pas être anormal n'est ce pas?" murmura-t-il. Puis à ce moment, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé. Je crois que je me suis évanoui dans ses bras, et quand je repris mes esprits, j'étais dans sa chambre et il m'embrassait...

oO0Oo

* * *

Musique: Les garçons portent du rose - Madame kay

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le deuxième chapitre!!! Et oui, Drago se moque un peu du monde, mais vous saurez pourquoi plus tard ;) Merci pour les reviews 3**

* * *

_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier ?  
Je ne me rappelle plus de rien  
J'ai vu enchaîné les verres  
Ça ne finit jamais bien_

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, la lumière m'éblouissant. J'avais un horrible mal de crâne et je voyais flou.  
C'est peut être tout simplement que tu n'as pas tes lunettes! me dit une petite voie dans ma tête. J'acquiesçais dans le vide et tâtonna la table de nuit à leur recherche. Enfin trouvé, je les mis sur mon nez et ma vue s'éclaircie.  
C'est déjà ça...  
J'essaya de me souvenir ce que j'avais fait hier, mais impossible de me rappeler! Je commençai à paniquer. Quel jour c'était hier d'abord? Ah oui... halloween... J'avais mis un super râteau à Gaël, bu comme un trou et... OH MON DIEU!!! J'avais trop bu! Et moi qui ne tenais pas l'alcool! De plus quand je suis bourré, ça fini rarement sans dommages...

_Il y a quelqu'un dans ma douche  
Et je ne sais même pas qui sais  
Il s'est passé un truc louche  
Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?  
Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?  
Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?  
Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

J'entendis le bruit de la douche, qui cela pouvait-il bien être? Et puis depuis quand j'entendais les douches de mon dortoir? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire hier?... Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?... Souviens toi Harry!... Rien! Je ne me souvenais absolument plus de rien après mon 5eme verres... A moins que ça ne soit la 5eme bouteille? J'eux un haut le coeur et faillit vomir sur le lit. Il fallait que je bouge, ça n'annonçait rien de bon!

_Je pose un pied sur le sol  
J'ai peur de ce que je vais voir  
Soit je lui dit c'étais l'alcool  
Soit je lui dis on remet ça ce soir_

En tout cas une chose est sur, j'ai pas fini la nuit tout seul! J'espère juste que ce n'était pas une fille! Non pas que ça me répugne ou autre mais... je préfère les hommes, c'est tout! Je me lève tant bien que mal, mais a peine ais je posé un pied par terre que tout se met a tourner autour de moi. Je m'arrête, juste le temps de reprendre mes esprit et arrive a me lever.  
Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire? Même si c'est un mec, j'vais pas lui sortir "on remet ça quand"? Ou alors je joue franc jeu et je dis que c'est à cause de l'alcool? Je sais paaaaaassssss!  
J'ai de plus en plus peur, que vais je faire?!

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce tee shirt ?  
Qui fais la taille tu canapé ?  
Toute cette histoire me fait peur  
Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?  
Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?  
Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?  
Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

Je regarde autour de moi, et par terre je vois a ce qui ressemble a un énorme tee-shirt.  
Quoi? Mais j'ai quand même pas couché avec un obèse comme ça quand même?!? Non dite moi pas que c'est pas vrai!  
Je m'approche et pousse un soupir de soulagement, il s'agit en fait d'un rideaux!  
Mais qu'est ce qu'un rideau fait ici par terre? Les rideaux du dortoir ne sont pas comme ça!

_Merde je ne tiens plus debout  
Je m'adosse au mur pour ne pas tomber  
Il y a du papier peint partout  
Je n'avais jamais remarqué_

A force de me poser des questions, ma tête se remet à tourner. Je m'adosse au mur, comprenant de moins en moins. Seulement ce que je sens sous mes doigts ce n'est pas la pierre du mur de mon dortoir mais du papier peint! Depuis quand il y a du papier peint ici?!? Je regarde autour de moi, et mes idées se mettent petit à petit en place.

_Mais depuis quand j'ai un chat  
Où est passé ma valise ? (1)  
Ou alors je ne suis pas chez moi ?  
Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

Je vois un chat blanc passer, depuis quand quelqu'un à un chat chez les Griffondor? Il y a bien Pattenrond mais je n'ai jamais vu de chat blanc... Et pourquoi ma valise n'est pas au pied de mon lit comme d'habitude? En tout cas impossible de réfléchir, plus je me concentre et plus je me déconecte de la réalité.  
Bah puisque tu trouve pas tout seul je vais te le dire imbécile: T'ES PAS CHEZ LES GRIFFONDORS!!!! lui cria la petite voie.  
"-WOwoWO! Pas la peine de crier, ça fait mal à la tête!" S'enguela-t-il.  
Enfin ça répond a ma question, et ça explique pas mal de chose...  
C'est alors que Malefoy sortit de la salle de bain de ce qui s'avéra être SA chambre.  
"-Ah! Tu es réveillé!" s'exclama-t-il. Harry lui ouvrit de grands yeux.  
Malefoy?!? Non! Ne me dite pas que j'ai fait des choses avec Malefoy!  
C'est alors qu'il eu un flash back, Malefoy qui l'embrassait dans cette même chambre!

_A suivre..._

* * *

**(1) dans la version originale, ce n'est pas "valise" mais "télé". J'ai changé parce que sinon ça n'avait plus trop de sens xD  
Chanson: Qu'est ce que j'ai fais? - madame kay**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

_POV Drago  
_

_Avril (Harry) sait, c'était en septembre la rentrée  
C'est ce jour là que je t'ai rencontré_

Tout a commencé il y a 7 ans. J'étais sur le chemin de traverse, faisant mes courses pour ma rentrée à Poudlard quand je l'ai vu. Lui. Celui dont tout le monde parlait, celui qui avait réussi là ou tout les autres sorciers avaient échoué: Harry Potter! Il fut comme une apparition, un ange tombé du ciel. Il était si beau…  
Contrairement à certains, j'ai en quelque sorte toujours su que j'étai gay. Mon complexe d'Œdipe, je l'ai fait à l'envers: je voulais tuer ma mère et épouser mon père! Je l'admirais tellement, sa beauté, son charisme… Mais ma mère elle était faible, soumise…Ça me répugnait!

_Le matin, je me levais pour te voir  
Tu m'ignorais sans même le savoir_

Ce fut donc le coup de foudre! Je voulais ce Potter! Mais mon père avait beau m'offrir tout ce que je voulais, il n'accepterait jamais de m'offrir Potter… Sauf peut être découper dans un plateau d'argent s'il en avait l'occasion… mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais… Nous nous somme vaguement parlé ce jour là mais… disons qu'un Malefoy est un Malefoy, et je fus plutôt froid. Surtout en présence de ma mère. Cela ne lui à pas plus, je le sais. Mais malgré tout j'attendais le rentré avec impatience pour le revoir. Chaque matin je me réveillais en décomptant les jours avant de le revoir…

_Mais est-ce qu'au moins tu savais  
Que près de toi, j'existais  
Oh oh en secret_

Et le jour de la rentrée, je le revis dans le Poudlard-expresse! J'étais heureux et bien décidé à m'en faire au moins un ami… Mais il a refusé ma main tendue. Comment osait-il? On ne refusait pas l'amitié d'un Malefoy!!! Très bien, c'était sa chance, il l'avait loupé, alors tant pis pour lui! Désormais j'allais lui faire regretter… Mais ça n'était évidemment pas la bonne solution, car intelligent comme il était, il me renvoyait toujours mes piques mais ne me cherchait jamais…

_Et quand tu ne regardais pas  
Moi j'étais comme au cinéma  
Oh les yeux sur toi_

Un jour, j'entendis quelque un dire un dicton qui changea ma vie: « connaît tes ennemis mieux qu'eux même se connaissent. » Ce fut alors une révélation, j'avais une excuse pour l'observer non stop! Je ne loupai évidemment pas cette occasion, et je l'observai à chaque instant que cela m'était possible. J'en appris vite beaucoup sur lui, mais seulement ce qu'on pouvait savoir en vivant avec quelqu'un.

_Je me disais peut-être un jour  
Tu me rendras mon amour  
Quand je serai prêt  
En attendant, je laisserai ici  
Une lettre pour toi_

Malgré tout je n'avais pas perdu espoir. Qui sais? Et s'il venait à m'aimer? Si lui aussi jouait la comédie et ne me détestait pas? Je m'accrochais à cette idée de toutes mes forces… Mais plus le temps passait, plus il m'obsédait! Je lui écrivais des lettres d'amour enflammé que je ne lui donnais jamais…

_J'ai passé une année à t'admirer  
Mais je n'ai jamais osé te parler  
Au mois d'août, tu partais loin de moi  
Et je t'ai vu pour la dernière fois_

Finalement ma première année s'est terminée. Je ne lui avait toujours rien avoué, et il était encore plus inaccessible qu'avant, puisqu'il avait encore affronté le mage noir. Son nombre de fan était de plus en plus grand, un fan club avait même été monté dans le plus grand secret. Et ce même fan club interdisait à quiconque de Serpentard de s'approcher d'Harry, ce qui ne facilitait rien… Finalement les vacances arrivaient, et tu partais… Deux longs mois loin de toi…

_Ça servait à rien,  
On avait rien en commun  
Et après tout, j'en avais pas besoin  
Ça servait à rien, de connaître la fin_

Puis je me suis secoué. J'avais passé une année entière à ne voir que toi, et je n'avais reçu que de la haine en réponse! Il ne fallait pas que je me voile la face, nous n'avions rien en commun et tu ne m'aimerais jamais… Il fallait que je profite de ces vacances pour t'oublier!

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Voila Ca ne vous avance pas beaucoup dans l'histoire mais c'est déjà ca ;)**

**Chanson:avril (une lettre pour toi) - madame kay**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: Pas de chanson sur ce chap' la, le prochain (et dernier) si **

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

J'avais abandonné! Oui je m'étais résigné, et j'avais même commencé à te haïr vraiment…Jusqu'à ce jour…ce jour ou je t'ai vu l'embrasser… Sans même le savoir, tu ma redonné espoir! Alors tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire, c'était m'enfuir en courant. M'enfuir pour que tu ne voies pas mes larmes de joie et de jalousie mélangé. Ce spectacle, si doux et si douloureux avait brisé mon masque et toute mes protections en un temps record. Comme jamais auparavant. Il n'y a que toi qui ais le pouvoir de montrer le vrai moi! Il fallait que j'en parle! Alors comme à chaque foi j'étais parti voir blaise…

_Fin du POV Drago_

Ce…Ce n'est pas possible! Pas avec LUI?  
-Euh…Malefoy…Est-ce que…enfin…qu'est-ce que…

Drago le regarda, étonné.  
-Quoi? Pose ta question bon sang!  
-Et bien…  
Déjà sur que je lui redis pas « on remet ça ce soir »!  
-Qu'estcequ'ils'estpasséhiersoir? demanda-t-il d'une traite.  
-Comment? Articule, Potter!  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir? redemanda-t-il.

Il ne se souvient plus…? pensa Malefoy. Pfff évidemment, personne ne tien aussi bien l'alcool qu 'un Malefoy!  
-Et bien…tu étais bourré et…enfin…moi aussi peut-être un peu. Tu t'es évanoui dans mes bras, et comme je pouvais pas te ramener chez les Griffondors je t'ai emmené dans ma chambre!  
-Oui mais…pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé?

A ce moment, le masque de Drago partit tout aussi vite que lorsqu'il avait surpris Harry et Gaël.  
Il se souvient ou pas? Manquerait plus qu'il ne se souvienne QUE de ça!!! Et bien jouons le tout pour le tout!  
Le masque revint en un instant sur le visage du blond et il afficha son sourire habituel. Il se rapprocha à pas de loup avec un regard de prédateur.  
-Tu ne devines pas? C'est simple pourtant…

Quoi??? Pensa Harry. Il se fou de moi là! Il répète à tout le monde que je suis homo, adhère à un groupe homophobe et maintenant il me drague? C'est encore un coup monté pour me faire souffrir!  
-Répond juste a cette question alors: jusqu'ou avons-nous été?  
Malefoy continua son petit jeu.  
-Eh bien…Tu devrais le savoir…  
C'en était trop! Malefoy l'avait violé? Bon ok, peut être était-il contentant à ce moment là, mais plus maintenant!!! Bien sur Malefoy était attirant…très attirant…mais son pire ennemi! Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et murmura:  
-Ce n'est pas vrai…ça ne peut pas être vrai… JE TE HAIS DRAGO MALEFOY, ENFONCE TOI CA DANS LE CRANE! JE TE DETESTE ET NE T'AVISE PAS DE M'APPROCHER A MOIN DE 3 METRES!!!!  
Puis il se retourna et s'enfui en courant.

-Harry! Tenta de le retenir Malefoy, mais c'était trop tard…  
Non! Tu n'as pas compris, je t'aime Harry! Si j'ai dit ça c'était parce que…parce que…parce que je suis con!!! En vérité tu t'es endormi comme une souche après mon baiser et moi aussi!  
Malefoy ravala ses larmes, rangea sa chambre de préfet et s'étendis sur son lit.  
-Harry…pardon…

Par la suite, la guerre entre Harry et Malefoy fut plus froide, et plus violente. Le brun l'ignorait, l'évitait et l'insultait plus de véhémence que jamais. Malefoy en était attristé. Très attristé. Mais il ne pouvait le montrer parce que…il était un Malefoy! Alors comme trop souvent dans sa vie, il baissa les bras. Il se mit lui aussi à ignorer et éviter le Griffondor.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'Harry était aux toilettes, il entendit un sanglot. Il colla son oreille contre la porte de la seule cabine occupée et écouta.  
C'est mal d'écouter aux portes Harry!dit une petite voix ressemblant étrangement à celle d'Hermione dans sa tête. Malgré tout il ne bougea pas et l'entendit enfin parler.  
-Harry…Harry je t'aime et pourtant je…je te déteste… »  
Ledit Harry n'en revenait pas: Malefoy? Malefoy qui dit l'aimer en plus? Le brun ne savait plus trop où il en était… Il partit à son prochain cours, l'air morose.

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

_Je sais l'image que tu as,  
Ce que tu gardes de moi._

Ainsi donc il m'aime ET me déteste? C'est assez étrange… Pensa le brun. Mais malgré tout il savait qu'il était rare qu'un Malefoy aime. Voir même impossible… Mais pourtant, si Malefoy l'aimait après toute les insultes qu'il lui avait dit, c'est que ça n'était pas fictif…

_Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me rend fou.  
La détresse que j'ai fait taire,  
Les mots que je n'écoutai pas, _

-J'ai eu tort…murmura-t-il.  
Mais pourquoi a-t-il dit mon secret à toute l'école alors?  
Harry ne comprenait plus trop, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que le blond l'aimait et qu'il ne le laissait pas complètement indifférent… Il soupira, ne sachant plus que penser.  
-Harry!…HARRY! Chuchota Hermione. Tu écoute le cours ou non? Sache que je ne te donnerais pas mes notes!  
-Oui 'Mione, j'écoute…souffla-t-il, bien que ce sois totalement faux. Puis il replongeât dans ses pensées.  
Enfin, ça explique un peu qu'il m'ait violé… Même si il n'est pas impossible que j'aie été contentant sur le moment…RAHHHHHH! Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire! Je regrette un peu de l'avoir autant fait souffrir mais…j'avais de bonnes raisons non?

_Je comprends mieux que tu n'ais pas tenu le coup,  
Je n'ai rien fait pour nous._

Enfin il n'a pas seulement dit qu'il m'aimait, mais aussi qu'il me détestait…Tout ça c'est ma faute, je n'ai pas chercher à entendre de justification de sa part… Hermione refit quelques tentative pour le faire écouter, en vain. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'entendait pas. Elle fini par se résigner et tenta cette fois de persuader Ron qui dormait presque.

_Mais aujourd'hui,  
Tu sais je ne suis plus vraiment le même,  
Tu sais, tu n'en reviendrais pas.  
Et j'ai compris,  
Beaucoup de choses il faut que tu reviennes,  
Tu sais, j'ai besoin de toi._

Le cours se finit ainsi que la journée. Harry était fatigué d'avoir trop réfléchit mais il en était arrivé à une conclusion: Il allait reconquérir Malefoy! L'ayant toujours vu uniquement comme son rival, il ne l'avait jamais imaginé comme un partenaire potentiel. Il devait bien avouer qu'il était beau, très beau même, mais son statut de Prince des Serpentards faisait qu'il était presque intouchable. Et enfin, dernier détail mais tout de même important, il le croyait hétéro et même homophobe récemment.

_Ça fait des mois que j'y pense,  
Que je ne dors qu'a moitié,  
A regretter la chance que j'ai laissé passer.  
Déchiré de ton absence, j'ai fuis tout ce que j'étais.  
Mais j'ai besoin de ta confiance  
Pour réparer nos plaies_

Deux mois passèrent, et Malefoy continuait d'éviter Harry. celui-ci avait tenté quelques approche lorsque le vert et argent était seul, mais c'était tellement rare qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion. Et pour se faire, lui aussi devait être seul, et se séparer de Ron et Hermione n'était pas toujours facile. Il avait fait le choix de ne pas leur dire qu'il aimait Malefoy, Ron serait mort d'une crise cardiaque et Hermione aurait sûrement tenté de l'en dissuader.

_Mais aujourd'hui,  
Tu sais je ne suis plus vraiment le même,  
Tu sais, tu n'en reviendrais pas.  
Et j'ai compris,  
Beaucoup de choses il faut que tu reviennes,  
Tu sais, j'ai besoin de toi._

Puis le jour tant attendu arriva enfin! Hermione avait traîné Ron à la bibliothèque de force et Harry avait réussi à s'esquiver pour aller aux toilettes. Arrivé, il entra et tomba nez à nez avec ce qu'il espérait être son futur amant. Et en plus il était seul! Celui-ci allait s'enfuir mais Harry le retint par la manche.  
-Attend Malefoy, il faut qu'on parle!  
Celui-ci fit une grimace, ne voulait-il pas lui parlé? Malgré tout il resta là.  
-Abrège, parce que j'ai pas que ça à faire! Et si c'est pour m'insulter ça sert à rien!  
-Très bien, j'irais vite!  
Il plaqua Drago contre le mur et l'embrassa. Celui-ci fut d'abord étonné mais s'empressa de répondre à son baiser. Les mains de Harry se perdirent dans ses cheveux blonds, tendit que celle de Drago se retenait pour ne pas tomber. Après quelques minutes de baiser passionné, ils revinrent à la réalité. Sans prononcer un mot, Drago prit Harry par la main et l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Par chance, les couloirs étaient déserts et personne ne les vit. Il ouvrit la porte, lâcha enfin la main d'Harry et s'assis sur son lit:  
-Il faut qu'on parle!  
-En effet…  
-Déjà, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé?  
-Pour la même raison que toi tu l'a fait l'autre jours…  
-Et que sais-tu de mes raisons?  
-Je t'ai entendu…dans les toilettes! Tu pleurais et tu as dit « je t'aime Harry ». Et bien j'ai réfléchi et…je crois que je t'aime aussi!  
Drago rougit, retenant un sourire triomphant! Ses espoirs n'avaient pas été vains! Il se rapprocha de sa Némésis mais celui-ci le stoppa.  
-Attend, j'ai aussi une question à te poser! Pourquoi as-tu répété mon secret à toute l'école?  
-Je…Je ne l'ai pas fait! C'est Blaise Zabini, je lui ai raconté ce que j'avais vu, et il s'est empressé de le répéter à tout le monde en disant que c'était moi qui avais lancé la rumeur! Pourtant c'était faux, je l'avais prié de rien dire! Mais c'était mon confident, et il savait tellement de choses sur moi qu'il pouvait aisément se permettre de me désobéir sans craindre de représailles. Sa nature Serpentarde s'est juste déclarer assez tard…  
-Mais alors pourquoi as-tu adhéré au groupe d'homophobe qui me faisait du mal?  
-Parce que je suis un Serpentard, un Malefoy et le Prince Serpentard par dessus le marché! Ne pas adhéré à ce groupe aurait détruit totalement mon image! Tu ne peux sûrement pas comprendre, mais d'une certaine manière je n'avais pas le choix…  
Harry souri et embrassa son amant.  
-Attend, Harry! J'ai…j'ai encore une chose à te dire…  
-Oui?  
-En fait je…je n'ai pas couché avec toi l'autre soir…Je t'ai juste embrassé et c'est tout…  
-Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait croire le contraire?  
-Je voulais juste voir ta réaction… Qui sais si tu m'aimais tu m'aurais peut être sauté au cou en m'embrassant…  
Harry rit. Un rire magnifique qui fit fondre Drago. Puis ils s'embrassèrent, passionnément. Maintenant ils en étaient sur, ils s'aimaient! Et devant un soleil qui se couchait lentement, ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit…

_Fin_

* * *

**Et voila! Si ca vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à lire mon autre songfic Et je pense poster une autre fics (hpdm aussi p) bientot 3**

**Chanson: plus le même - madame kay**


End file.
